Dark Acceptance
by Jeanherie
Summary: Skyler and Dimitri R
1. Chapter 1

Carpathian World not my creation, belongs to Miss Feehan

Somewhere in the wilds of Russia

This is it...

After three agonising years of waiting for this to come she is finally here. Skyler Rose Daratrazanoff will be landing in Moscow at precisely 1:34am.

Dimitri tries desperately to remain on the ground and wait like a gentleman instead of flying up, infiltrating the plane and dragging her off to his lair. Since his departure to Russia after the celebration in Romania three years ago his beast grew strong, stronger every minute, the voices, insidious whispers in his ears every second of his emptiness tempting him, to kill, to drain every drop of blood from a victim relishing in their helpless pleas. He stayed locked beneath the earth most of the time, too cautious to risk betraying his lifemate in such a vile manner. It'd been worth it. In six minuscule hours she'd be his no matter what.

35,000 feet

This is it...

After three miserable, glorious years her fate is sealed. Skyler sat on the plane, book in hand yet her eyes overlooking every word on the page, the same line had been swirling around her thoughts since she'd taken off, _...he's more myself than I am. Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same. _Her heart had lurched, knuckles turning white as she clutched the dog-eared edge of Emily Bronte's _Wuthering Heights_. Tears gathered in her eyes as she thought of what was to come, he would claim her, order her obedience, he'd want everything, her compliance, her surrender, her body. Inwardly she shuddered the thought of a man's hands on her body, lying over the top of her, breathing heavily, thrusting mindlessly against, it should have filled her with revulsion, in her mind it did but her body refused to listen, her skin grew hot , her breasts ached and even lower...

No she wasn't going to think about it , she was going to sit on the plane in complete indifferent numbness and when she landed she _was_ going to fight him with every breath she took.

6 hours later

Dimitri stood back from the crowd of humans, vaguely aware of the number of females gaping unabashedly at him. Humans, he thought, were only ever after two things sex and money, some even gave sex _for_ money, truly as the centuries past he saw the worst of humans, squandering their most precious treasures for lust, money, greed, war, power, evil was abundant among humans perhaps in some ways as much as vampires. His jaw clenched as his thoughts took him to the horror of Skyler's brutal past, without warning the beast in him rose fast, hungry for the blood of those who wronged her, he cast his eyes down so the people around the airport couldn't see the red flames flickering through his icy eyes. _Dimitri are you OK? _The melodious voice whispered through his mind just as he caught her rounding the corner toward him. The first sight of her knocked the air from his lungs. Her beauty and goodness radiating toward his stained soul like a moth to a flame. _I am perfectly fine lyubof maya just anticipating your arrival_. He allowed her to come to him, she looked as if she were ready to bolt at any minute, he studied the way she gracefully and agilely made her way through the crowd toward him noting the way she carefully avoided coming in to any contact with anyone. He bent to give a soft kiss on her cheek not missing the way she stiffened a tiny bit, it made his heart weep that she was afraid of him still.

'err hey Dimitri' Skyler greeted shyly

'Come, you are tired, I shall take you to the reservation.' That set her temper rising, God forbid he would ask her opinion, for he knew she wanted a tour of Moscow, 'But you do not want a tour of Moscow, honey, you want to sleep.' There really wasn't any point arguing, in truth she was exhausted.

He led her towards a shiny black limousine, Skyler halted when she saw the obtuse vehicle, 'We're going to your wolf reservation in...that?!'

'Of course not,' he had to hide his amusement when he saw the relief in her eyes 'but it's only 20miles to the warehouse'

'what warehouse?' Skyler asked suddenly filled with dread and apprehension.

'You'll see.' Dimitri said slyly.


	2. Chapter 2

_Breathe..._

The voice whispered inside her mind like velvet. She was going to hit him. Right after her stomach settled and everything stopped spinning.

_Why in the world do you have a helicopter? You're Carpathian cant you fly anyway? _Gabriel had been right after all he was a lout.

_It is best to keep up human appearances and follow their rules for transport, and Russia is a vast land, I need a quick form of transport to retrieve injured and in need wolves. And I do not recall ever being called a 'lout' in all my centuries of existence. _Damn it now she didn't have an excuse to hate the stupid thing.

_You should hear what else Gabriel calls you. _She sniffed indignantly. They'd been travelling by helicopter for what seemed like forever, it was a bad time to find out just how badly she was terrified of heights, on the plane it hadn't bothered her, she hadn't been sitting near a window and didn't have to think about it but now she could see just how high they really were, her stomach heaved and rolled when her most brilliant idea to date came to her in a disorientating flash... if she threw up on him and ruined his pompous helicopter with its soft black leather interior and astonishingly high tech appliances he might just possibly get fed up enough to take her back home

_You and your silly ideas, where do you get such nonsense? _That infuriating male amusement swirling in his head was enough to make her want to eject his seat. That'd show him.

_The same place you get your helicopters. _She shot back

Teasing laughter met her back and she swore she felt his fingers stroke a caress down the side of her face and the length of her hair. _Look to your right, we are here._

Despite herself she turned towards the right window, an impish grin spreading across her face as she caught sight of what looked like hundreds of wolves running along a clearing, several cubs varying in colour nipped and played with each other while some of the mothers lay in the snow and watched carefully over their offspring. Many wolves ran directly below the chopper sensing their beloved alpha had returned with his long sought mate, never in her life had she been so enthralled, so filled with innocent joy.

Dimitri was equally enthralled, but what held his attention was the way Skyler looked upon his pack with such a rapt expression. He would sell his soul for her to look at him in such a way, had it not been for the careless cruelty that had befallen her it may of been likely that she could actually love him... but he knew better, deep within her heart she had instilled a deep mistrust and fear for men, too long imprisoned within a world of depravity and hate, beaten down, violated and betrayed by the very man who should have protected her in her fragile youth, it sickened him to the very core of his being that he wasn't there to spare her from it, all meant that ultimately she could never love a man more predatory beast than gentle lover such as he.

He landed the helicopter on the specially modified roof on the garage of his mansion, he went round and opened the sliding door on her side, removing the safety belts he gently lowered her shaky legs to the ground and carried her small duffel bag of luggage. Once inside the warmth of the house he removed the thick coat he had given her upon arrival. Russia this time of year was relentlessly bitter and terribly unpredictable.  
Skyler stood defiantly, chin raised in the air in challenge, 'so shall we start the centuries of mindless obedience now or is there some sort of probation period?' her disdainful comment brought him up short, where had it come from only a short time ago they had been teasing each other now she had a bleak look in her eye he wasn't fond of at all.  
'I told you, Skyler, if by the end of this week you do not wish to stay here and commit yourself to me then I will take you back to your home in Paris' he said softly, the beast in him roaring a violent protest but he refused to answer.  
'I know that's not true, I've seen in your mind, you have no intention of letting me return to my family, that was just something you told Gabriel to keep him happy.'

Silently Dimitri cursed himself, two weeks ago he travelled down to Paris, at first he thought about dragging her away and damn the consequences but he couldn't bring himself to betray the minute amount of trust she had for him, instead he negotiated with her parents to allow him one week alone with her on his reservation, also telling them that she could return if she wanted to. Francesca had agreed, she said she was at her wits end watching her beloved daughter so hollow, the separation had taken its toll on her even without the blood exchange, he often touched his mind to hers, he would never have made it these three years without it but he could see his lifemate suffering, the last straw came when she pleaded him to ease her discomfort, her heart wrenching pleas still sent shivers down his spine. '_Just make it stop. What have you done to me, i can't take this anymore_'. The only thing for him to do was complete the ritual and conversion and keep her with him until she accepted their relationship but she didn't want him to do that anymore than she wanted to be away from him. He suddenly felt in over head.

'It is nearly dawn, little one, you should sleep.' He issued the command softly but she recognised it for what it was. A command. That's all it would ever be.  
'Why don't you admit it Dimitri, all you want is a puppet, one no one else can play with.' Mentally she cringed she'd never been so emboldened in her life but she suddenly felt so angry at him, at the world, at everyone who'd treated her as if she were worthless, at constantly feeling like the child who huddled against the corner to avoid her step fathers notice. He stepped close then, so close she felt the heat pulsating of him, heat and anger, oh god what had she done? She was in the middle of nowhere challenging a man to use her as puppet when he could command the wolves, the earth the very heavens themselves to as he bid. Idiot. He leaned in, his breath teasing her earlobe, 'No little one, I would never be able to let you go now I have you here, but if you know one thing about me, you should know that I will do whatever is in my power to make you happy, to make you never once regret being with me. Learn to love me Skyler, just a little, enough to stop you from tearing out my heart and leaving me to a soulless empty eternity.' She felt his lips move over her cheek to the corner of her mouth, he waited a heartbeat. Two, before settling his lips lightly over hers, felt her breath rush from her lungs, her heart slam in her chest in fear. In excitement. In acceptance. He moved lips over hers, coaxing a reaction, her mouth sought his tentatively, opening her mouth a little to allow him access, he drew his tongue over her lush bottom lip, before slipping inside, into hot, wet heaven. Skyler gasped at the taste of him, at how gently he was holding her in his arms, at how completely right this felt, carefully she slid her tongue against his. Suddenly he became rougher more urgent, arms locking around her skinny frame, his mouth became dominating, seeking out every secret place, his tongue probing and exploring. He urged her toward a wall, pinning her diminutive frame against his rock hard strength. Skyler panicked, she could feel his erection imprinted on her stomach, acutely aware that she could not possibly over power him _Stop, please Dimitri you have to stop. _She sobbed the words as Dimitri instantly felt her distress and pulled back, going to the opposite side of the room to give her space as she cried devastating tears, 'Ssh, lyubof maya I did not mean to frighten you, I should have had more control, I am sorry.' _It is a natural reaction to want your lifemate sweetheart, it is a beautiful event, not the atrocity you know it to be.  
I'm not ready for that kind of thing. _ She hated being so inadequate sometimes, he needed someone who could do the things only a women could do, it was the least he deserved after all those centuries of terrible loneliness.  
_I know honey, I am sorry for upsetting you, I would never do anything to you without your consent. Come here to me, we must seek rest for the next rising._

It was with great reluctance that he let her lead her down towards the underground chamber, where she would be stuck on a bed and he locked in the ground. When she was certain he couldn't hear her she sent a silent plea to the one person who she knew could save her. Gabriel. Her father. Her rock. In Paris there was still two more hours of nightfall and she knew he'd heed her call. _Gabriel, please help me, I can't do this, I want to come home. I'm scared._ From a thousand miles away a roar raged through the air at the sound of his daughters tearful plea. _Baby, did he hurt you? did he touch you? I will kill him, I'm going to bring you home OK honey. _From her memories he saw the way he intimidated her, terrified her, then had the audacity to kiss her! A violation against his daughter would not stand. He was Gabriel Daratrazanoff. Dark Angel of Death. And the werewolf was going to know the full weight of his wrath.


	3. Chapter 3

Starts a bit graphic, sorry if it offends anyone but the story will get happier eventually. And again Carpathian world not my creation all credit goes to Christine Feehan. And if you're picky enough I know the rate which Gabriel gets from France to Russia is a bit quick, the story would of gone on a bit otherwise.

_Within the confines of the bathroom, she felt it, the surge of drug fuelled rage and violence creeping steadily towards her. Panicked caught in her throat threatening to suffocate her, the windows were clad in heavy steel bars and she was eight stories up. The only escape was out of the door. Huddling in the corner Skyler waited with terror filled eyes until the door burst from its hinges. In its wake stood Fletcher Duran, Skyler's stomach rolled at the familiar glint in his beady, loathsome eyes, he crooked his finger at her  
'Come here you little whore and I'll show you what a real man can do' _

_Skyler waited in total stillness until his face twisted into a grimace of fury. Striding across the room he yanked at her hair, pulling her out of the room towards the grimy mattress. The breath rushing from her lungs as she was slammed down to the bed beneath the man she despised above all others.  
_'Skyler... Skyler!' the masculine voice echoed through her mind producing a fresh wave of terror through her shaking body.  
'No!' she half screamed, half choked

She started kicking, punching, refusing to open her eyes. Strong arms locked around her waist, holding her still 'You were having a nightmare, _Sivamet, _Be calm, nothing's going to hurt you, sssh zena maya.' _My wife, my woman. _ The endearment _should_ have frightened her, but the comfort and peace his softly spoken words was a temptation too strong to resist, she relaxed in his arms, concentrating on the strong, steady beat of his heart,

'Can I ask you a question?' she whispered

'Of course'  
'Why did you leave your people, I saw in your mind, you'd never returned to the mountains until the year we met, I heard Gabriel and Lucian talking once about you, said you just left in the middle of the night and no one had heard much about you since, what happened?'

His handsome face was crossed with indecision, those heart stopping, glacier blue eyes clouded with grief laid bare after all these centuries. He took a deep breath and told the tale he never once shared with another soul.

'When was just past my first century of life, the wars that robbed us of our people swept through our lands, laying waste to everything that it came upon. I had been one of the few fledglings that had survived, what remained of our people were gathered and evacuated by Mikhail and Gregori to the mountains in Hungary. I was struck with grief, as we all were, I had watched as my father had been slaughtered before me when he had tried to save the children trapped in the barn, but my mother had survived, she hid me and my four baby sisters until it was safe, two of them were still too young to be without a mother, she valiantly stayed with us until the time came when she could join her beloved lifemate, it was miraculous really, for a mother to have given birth to four beautiful baby girls all within five years of each other , all had survived their first year of life, a precious miracle bestowed upon the Carpathian people. That was until...'  
Skyler watched as his eyes closed, the torment in his glittering eyes made her heart clench, instinctively she moved her body more fully into his.

'Go on Dimitri, you can tell me'

'I had left the house one night to practise fighting with Tiberiu and Julian, I knew it was selfish of me to leave my mother with the girls by herself, but I wanted to be a hunter my father would be proud of so I went anyway. When I returned the stench of evil was everywhere, a vampire had broken into the house, he had r-raped my mother and killed my sister's, when I found her she was still clutching their tiny bodies to her as she drew her last breath. The shame I felt was overpowering, I had failed my family, my father, my people to protect the beings that had brought such hope to all of us, I had deprived four males of their salvation with my stupidity. I was so sickened by what had happened I ran to a land unclaimed by any other hunter '

Blood-red tears welled up in his eyes as he buried his face against her neck. Skyler felt her own tears trickling down her face, in spite of her fears and inadequacies she felt so compelled to comfort the poor man she found herself turning in his arms so they were chest to chest, her arms circled his neck, fingers stroking absently through his thick hair.

'It wasn't your fault Dimitri, you couldn't have known that was going to happen, you were too young to know any different, it's OK'

For a while they just laid there, for once she had reached out to him and was content to offer comfort as well as be comforted, for the first time in his life he felt free, after sharing the shame, the sorrow that had plagued him throughout his existence the relief was devastating. Lying there together they both had a jolting realisation. They felt complete. It wasn't love, but it was definitely a start.

High in the air, two streams of vapour made their way towards their destination, the larger stream was pulsing red in fiery anger. _Will you calm down, wild man, he hasn't hurt her, merely kissed her, you acted more discourteous when we first met. You knocked me up for heaven's sake _in spite of herself Francesca injected a little humour into her voice.

_You saw for yourself what he did to her, how dare he act in such a manner. You heard what he said, Francesca, 'he will act in an honourable fashion' _HonourableGabriel gave an inelegant snort at the tripe that man spouted.

_And he has, he hasn't bound her to him, hasn't even exchanged blood. It was just a kiss! Other teenage girls do far worse with their boyfriends Gabriel, you have to give them time or they'll never work this out. _But she knew this was futile, Gabriel had made up his mind to act as the avenging father, all she could do was hope he would see enough sense and not tear his throat out.

Dimitri watched as Skyler swirled the soup around the bowl, regarding it as if it were about to leap from the spoon if she were to take a sip of it.

'From what I've read, you're supposed to drink it.' Dimitri grumbled  
'It smells good, thank you for making it for me, but I really don't think I'm hungry'

'You have to eat, myed _honey_, you haven't eaten since you left Paris, I'll help you keep it down'

As he spoke Dimitri grabbed the bowl, bring the rim to her reluctant mouth, he merged his mind with hers, sharing images of wolves in their natural environment, how they tend their young, pack hierarchy, the respectable efficiency they held when hunting. Skyler studied the information with quiet awe, she had to go see for herself. The bowl left her lips, she was astonished to see it was empty, with Dimitri holding his hand out to her 'Shall we?' A small heart melting smile tugged at his lips, honestly why would he want her, with his looks he could get _absolutely _anyone, hell most men probably would want a piece of that

'you know, I count my blessings that I have never come across a man who wanted a piece of... Piece of what exactly?' he asked, his expression heavy with confusion.

'Never mind.' She blushed, catching at his hand, he drew her up from the stool she was sitting on and lead her out side. At once his body contorted, glossy black fur streaked through his body until he was crouched on all fours as a heavily muscled wolf staring at her with hungry blue eyes

_Climb on my back_

_What are you planning?_

_You'll enjoy it, promise _

As soon as she complied, he took off at breakneck speed _Hold on tight, _she allowed a squeal of delight to escape her throat as he manoeuvred skilfully through trees and fallen logs until they came upon a large clearing, littered with dozens of full grown wolves and their pups. As soon as they caught sight of Dimitri, they rushed toward him, rubbing their muzzles against his neck and torso. Several wolves sniffed cautiously at Skyler's hands and arms, then licked her fingers after assuring she was not a threat. Pups yapped at her, demanding attention, carefully she got down from Dimitri's back, tickling a large white timber wolf behind the ears. Dimitri's form shifted back in to a man as he settled beside her, his back to a large tree trunk, she was a natural with animals, there wasn't a hint of fear as she played with several cubs clambering over her, her laughter played through his ears like the finest soprano, his body tightening to a relentless ache, he moved to stand slightly behind her, 'do you like it' he asked tentatively.

'Do you really get to do this every day, it must be so wonderful,'

'it's never been like this Skyler, I've never had you with me' he whispered, the ache in his voice accentuating his unsteady breathing.

Those few words tore like a blade through her heart, she had to comfort him. Slowly she turned to face him, her hands sliding up his rock hard chest to settle on his shoulders, coming up on tip toes she pressed her lips to his chiselled mouth. At once he responded, his arms, gentle this time, curved around her tiny waist. Her tongue slid against his lips, immediately his tongue caressed hers with enough tenderness to produce a moan in her throat so it reverberated through his body straight to his groin. He was determined this time to not screw it up, letting her lead the way, his hands slid caresses down the length of her dark, silky hair as his tongue continued to duel tantalisingly with hers. All of a sudden he felt the air shift suddenly, he only had enough time to push Skyler away before he was thrown through the air, crashing against a tree so hard, the bark buckled and splintered several large chunks embedded in his back.

He flipped to his feet to face Gabriel, deflecting the blows that were coming towards his face, somewhere he heard Skyler's shout of denial, he looked to see tears streaming down her face, the look on her face distracted him momentarily, enough for Gabriel to rake claws up his chest and neck. The attack so persistent, so quick he had no time to get his bearings, his head spinning wildly, Gabriel's furious growls filling his eardrums, the taste of his own blood in his mouth as the punches continued to rain down on his face and torso. Dimitri tried to get around Gabriel to comfort Skyler as her tears and sobs burned through his soul, but Gabriel wasn't having any of it, fingers curled around his throat in a vice like grip as he was pushed back against a tree trunk, pain tore through his side as Gabriel stared, shock evident on his handsome face, a sense of clarity seemed to seep back into the soulless black eyes as his gaze drifted back to Dimitri's face. Everything seemed to be getting cloudy, further away, as his life's blood seeped from dozens of different lacerations, he glanced down suddenly realising what was causing such horrendous pain. The twelve inch tree branch which had impaled itself through Dimitri's back right through to protrude obscenely from his stomach. Only then did he feel Skyler's gentle hands caress his face and neck as she sobbed uncontrollably against his shoulder. As he reached to wrap her in protective arms, the blackness consumed him, until he dangled limply in Gabriel's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

_Dimitri... Dimitri, please, please don't leave me now, I was just starting to come to you, don't leave me now. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault, Dimitri please, wake up. _Skyler's pleas shimmered through his mind, he tried to latch on, to follow the angel' s song but his spirit continued to drift hauntingly through this world and the next.

His apparition wandered through lifeless, dismal forests, a thick layer of fog clogging his senses until the desolation grew to an enormous power. The weight of every regret daunted him, choked him, his sisters images morphed themselves to his eyes, the way he used to play peek a-boo with Arabelle, throwing Constance high in the air until she squealed in delight. Trinity stumbling in to his waiting hands as she took her first steps to him. The way they grabbed at his trouser leg the night he'd left to play with his friends, how he'd tucked them away in bed and told them to sleep, dismissing their sobs for another story. The last words he'd said to them chilled him through to his bones _Nothing's ever going to hurt you, little ones, I promise. _

'You killed us' small voices whimpered maliciously through his head.

'Why didn't you come to us? we called for you and you never came, you promised you'd come back'

Dimitri sank to his knees a roar of despair and rage torn from his throat, his hands shoving through his thick mane of sweat-damp hair. The burden on his shoulders seemed too much to bear, leaning his forehead to the ground he allowed his spirit to drift further and further in to the darkness. Towards peace that had taken centuries to come.

_Dimitri!! _Skyler's form shimmered amongst the trees, the fog was so oppressive at first all she could think of was retreating back, but Dimitri was in trouble and if it wasn't for her careless actions he wouldn't be here at all.

Making her way forward she came upon a huddled up Dimitri, his arms clutched around his knees, head bowed low to the ground. Surely this wasn't him, not her invincible warrior with the burning cold eyes who had fought a vampire for her and healed her burnt hands so tenderly. The man who had danced her first magical dance with her or whispered stories in the middle of the night to ease her terrible nightmares. His large frame was now fading, transparent through the thick fog. His spirit was dying, moving on. Denial wracked her mind, for some reason she couldn't bear to see him like this, she wanted him to be happy, she wanted to banish the bleak loneliness in his eyes far away so it wouldn't haunt him anymore. On the heels of that thought she realised she didn't want _anyone_ else to do it, _she_ wanted to be the one he smiled at and laughed with.

'Dimitri?' tentatively she placed a hand on his translucent back, at once he appeared in solid view again. He glanced up at her, her breath caught in her throat at the raw torment swirling in his cerulean gaze.

'You should not be here, little one, leave me in this place, I have to suffer this alone, repent for my sins,' he sighed softly 'so many sins, you cannot be trapped with a demon like me, Skyler, go free sweetheart, leave this place' The beast in him reared its head, demanding its mate, but he would not surrender to it, not now.

Skyler refused to listen, her heart ached in her chest at his lamentable words, instead of leaving she forced him to sit up, perching awkwardly in his lap as her skinny arms circled his neck, one hand stroking his strong jaw tenderly.

'Please Dimitri, this all my fault, I shouldn't of cried out to Gabriel the first time I got scared, you deserve better from a lifemate, it was cowardly and I'm sorry but please don't leave me now, I'll try to be better.'

He pressed his lips to her temple, the crescent shaped scar imprinted on her soul even here, in this spirit world. He wasn't going to abandon her the same way he had his sisters, for once he was going to do the right thing, be everything he could possibly be for her. Slowly he started to drift up, holding her against his chest as they made their way back towards the land of the living. Images flashed in streams at dizzying pace, showing every dark, ugly kill, every moment where his honour didn't seem enough to keep the demon at bay. In turn Dimitri saw the scars buried on her soul, every vile act, every beating, every scream of agony and humiliation. The total hopelessness of a girl trapped in brutality who only ever wanted to be loved by those who should have protected. The images of pain and torment so vivid to each other they both were scared they'd go mad from it.

Eventually, after what seemed an eternity they emerged back in their own bodies. Dimitri's head in her lap as Skyler continued to weep while stroking his face and hair. Dimitri felt Francesca's presence in his body and shifted his gaze to see her in a trance like state while she checked to make sure he was healed and free of infection. While to him it had only seemed an hour had passed, in reality he had been healing in the ground for two days. All the while Skyler had been guarding his spirit. The damage had been massive, the branch cutting through his spine, severing arteries and nerves, tearing through organs and tissue, as well as the superficial wounds and several broken bones Gabriel had inflicted in his frenzy. Francesca had been unsure she could repair such injuries by herself, she had contemplated whether or not to summon Gregori to them, but thanks to Gabriel's ancient, healing blood she was able to piece him back together.

A soft warning growl rumbled in Dimitri's throat as he spotted Gabriel leaning against the wall of his home, he started to rise, the demon in him roaring for blood over the attack.

'Lie back, Dimitri,' Gabriel growled

'This is my territory Gabriel, do not dare to order or threaten me' Dimitri's growl matching Gabriel's animosity.

'Shut up, both of you right now' Francesca interceded, holding her hands up to silence the two bristling warriors. 'Gabriel has something he has to say.'

'You just said to 'shut up' or did I not hear correctly' Gabriel replied innocently.

'Gabriel.' Francesca drew out his name in a long warning note.

'Skyler explained she was the one to kiss you in the meadow, I mistook my judgement and assumed it was the other way around, I offer my sincere apologies for my conduct Dimitri, I should have got the whole picture before...'

'Impaling me on a tree?' Dimitri finished for him, not being able to help the bite in his voice. He was slightly embarrassed to have been so defenceless during an attack, never in all his centuries of living had he been so inept, but glancing at Gabriel's face he noticed several dark patches below his eye, lip and chin, there were also newly healed laceration scars running up the length of his arms where he could see they stopped near his neck. So, he had managed to score a few hits after all.

Gabriel actually managed to look sheepish, 'That was an accident'

Maybe so, but Dimitri could have sworn he had seen a flicker of satisfaction in the depths of Gabriel's obsidian eyes. Whether he hated him or not, Gabriel should have realised killing him would mean sooner or later he would have lost Skyler as well.

'Gabriel, can I have a minute alone with him please?' Skyler's soft voice provided a soothing balm for his raging emotions.

'Of course, honey, call to us if you have need' Francesca quickly answered a mischievous grin lighting her beautiful features as she led Gabriel out of the underground chamber, ignoring his protesting frown.

_I thought she asked me_ he grumbled

_Oh shush, Let the children have their privacy _she laughed.

'I'm sorry Dimitri, I never meant for this to happen...' she trailed off as a fresh wave of tears started streaking down her face.

Immediately Dimitri leant round to hold her close, rocking her gently back and forth, 'Sssh Sivamet, I never want to hear you say that , never apologise to me.'

He looked at her then, astonished to see she was covered in his blood, and what blood didn't cover dirt did, 'Why are you so dirty?'

She glanced down shyly, the action warmed his heart considerably, 'I climbed in to the little grave thing to make the soil richer, it was all I could think to do to help, it was the first time I ever tried without Syndil to help me, I hope I did OK'

'It is wonderful Skyler, you have an amazing gift.' And she did, the soil was black and moist with minerals, he had never known anything quite like it for centuries, he plunged his hands appreciatively in the soil, feeling it's healing properties pulse around his hand. He could also see the cost it had brought to her. She looked exhausted, her colour drained from her face, dark circles marring the skin beneath her beautiful soft grey eyes.

'Have you slept?' he demanded

'No, not really, maybe an hour or two' she sighed

'Have you eaten?'

Silence met him as she buried her face against his neck to inhale his scent, she didn't like the thought of losing him, realising just how much he had been a part of her life these past three years, his brush with death still had her feeling sick inside.

'Claim me.' She whispered against his throat, almost absentmindedly. He couldn't have been more surprised if she'd punched a hole through his chest.

'Skyler? Be certain this is what yo...'

'I know what I want Dimitri, you. I think I've put you through enough suffering. Claim me.' She repeated resolve set in the tinkling soprano of her voice.

Leaning down to kiss her trembling mouth he spoke the words that had occupied his every waking thought.

'I claim you as my lifemate...'


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this took a while, exams and stuff. hope you enjoy. thank you for the great reviews

'I claim you as my lifemate. I belong to you. I offer my life for you. I give to you my protection, my allegiance, my heart, my soul and my body. I take in to my keeping the same that Is yours. Your life, happiness, and welfare will be cherished and placed above mine for all time. You are my lifemate, bound to me for all eternity and always In my care.'

Tension eased out of their bodies bit by bit. For three years Skyler's mind had been a mass of frustrating paradoxes. Since the celebration in the mountains where they had awkwardly departed she had been torn between huge slumps of missing him and his icy blue eyes and the euphoria of the freedom she had longed to keep for as long as she lived. Often she had felt Dimitri's rising struggle, she could actually feel the beast coiled so readily in him to strike as if it were in her own soul, only then did she reach for his mind, sharing moments of her holding baby Tamara's tiny hands as she stumbled towards Francesca, Skyler in the kitchen with Gabriel as he pelted her with flour all the while she had become adept at reading his memories, the bleak, gore filled executions he had enacted were more than she could bare but she delved deeper towards the boy he was before duty and shame had compelled him. She caught glimpses of a boy hiding behind his mothers long dress as she spoke with the prince occasionally peeking his cerulean gaze around to see the grandiose figure. She saw the little boy who desperately tried to shift as quickly as possible so his father would say he was proud. She saw the beaming joy in his face as he held his tiny baby siblings in his arms for the first time and the raw grief as he held his mother in his arms for the last time as she looked up at him with the sweet relief of a death that had been denied her for too long glinting in her equally sapphire eyes. This time though when she slipped in to his mind, something about that night held her interest.

_Blood smeared the walls, the scent of the undead still heavily clogged the air. Furniture was in pieces, curtains hanging in mutilated strips. The rooms were blurred as he made his way throughout the torn-through house. The scent of death grew ever stronger as he approached his sisters' bedroom. His stomach lurched, eyes tearing as he tried futilely to gain enough courage to face the scene he knew awaited him. Nudging the remnants of the door aside he abruptly fell to his knees as he saw his mother sprawled naked on the floor, a fine coat of blood covered her entire frame as her trembling hands continued to try to wrap the small forms dangling from her arms in the blanket from the bed._

'_they are cold, Tri-Tri, please, help me warm them, they are cold' she rasped _

_Immediately he went to her, settling her head against his chest while gathering his beloved sisters to him, Constance and Trinity's eyes were shut, they appeared sleeping, they're perfect features serene; but Arabelle's eyes were wide, staring straight at the door as if... as if waiting for him to fulfil his last promise. A roar of rage, of relentless agonising fury tore through the night sky and faded towards the heavens, not quite reaching the gods who had callously turned his back on his family and left them for the devil._

'Where was your other sister?' Skyler asked suddenly before she could stop herself.

'Excuse me?' sometimes his little lifemate said the strangest things at the strangest times

'When you told me the story of your sisters, you said you had _four_ sisters, but in your memories you only hold three of them'

At once he realised, he had never noticed before, he had been too struck with grief, too filled with the need for revenge against the monstrosity. The eldest sister, Vespera had never been recovered.

He took a deep breath and let it out between his teeth.

'When I was caught between the land of the dead, I heard my sisters voices in my ears, but there were only three voices, I never heard Vespera's voice, she wasn't in the shadow world...'

'How old was she?'

'She must have been ten when it happened, she could not have fought the vampire off by herself'

'maybe she didn't have to fight it, just run from it long enough' Skyler was growing hopeful, desperate to ease some of the sorrow and guilt he had retained for centuries.

Dimitri did not allow the faint glimmer of hope to cloud his mind, surely there was no way for little Vespera to have survived with a vampire stalking her, but then again Vespera had been profoundly intelligent, she was quick to wield energy even as young as she was, could she have escaped?

'Come, little one, you need to eat and a shower' he said running a thumb over her grubby cheek leaving a trail of perfect pale skin behind.

As Dimitri stirred the vegetable broth he caught a whiff of something far more enticing, clean, fresh and sweetly feminine he looked to the stairs to see Skyler wrapped in a fluffy towel reaching just above her knees, her brunette hair streamed down her back in waves, the customary red streaks splashed in her hair glinted by the light of the sconces that were dotted in the corridor. Her skin, pale as milk looked as soft as the finest silk, his breath caught in his throat as he laid eyes on the terrible marks of her torture for the first time; hundreds of scars ran up her arms in a criss-cross pattern displaying the fighter she had once been. Deep scars marred her chest, one ran from her collarbone, over the swell of her breast and down beyond the towel. There was barely an inch he could see that did not bear some form of cruelty. Nevertheless she was beautiful, an angel. A temptress even as she was so innocently standing there,

'Come here to me, Skyler' he murmured afraid if he made any movement or spoke any louder the moment would be lost to them

Skyler could see the raw emotion on his face, saw the way he had studied the scars on her body she'd expected the same disgust to fill his gaze that she felt every time she looked at her mutilated figure, instead the compassion in his gaze seared her but it wasn't just the compassion, lust darkened his eyes making her entire body throb and burn in answer. The low pitch of his husky command wore her resolve to stay away from this man to shreds. Just once she wanted to feel like she truly belonged, that she was loved, desired even. She found herself inexplicably walking toward him, drawn in by the sheer magnetism of his ice blue eyes. She kept moving forward until she reached the safety of his arms, immediately his arms closed around her with exquisite gentleness. His mouth trailed a path from her temple to the hollow of her throat, stroking caresses over her frantic pulse with his tongue, without thought Skyler ran her hands up the inside of his shirt tracing the defined muscles of his stomach and chest. She knew where this would lead, somewhere in her mind she must of been scared but she could only focus on the fire that was spreading throughout her body. His hand slipped between the folds of the towel, sliding up to cup her breast he groaned at the velvet feel of her skin beneath his palm.

'We have to stop before it's too late' he groaned.

Instead of pulling away she tentatively slid the buttons of his shirt aside, letting it float to the floor. With shaking hands Skyler released her hold of the towel, allowing her body to come under scrutiny of his burning gaze. Immediately he buried his face in the hollow of her neck, inhaling her fragrance as his lips skimmed down towards her breasts, taking the taut peak in to the heat of his mouth, licking, sucking and scraping with his teeth until she moaned and circled his head with her arms, knees going weak. Gently, Dimitri shoved Skyler against a wall, his knee nudging between her thighs as his hand slipped over her flat stomach, lower still to caress her already damp folds, her startles cry of pleasure spurred him on, causing his blood to surge hotly straight to his aching erection, his fingers stroked and rubbed over her clit, his mouth still laving her breasts, carefully he inserted a long finger into her scorching sheath feeling her clench around him.

'Wrap your legs around my waist, honey' he murmured lifting his head to press kisses to her swollen mouth. Skyler had been so absorbed by the waves of pleasure coursing through her body to realise he had removed the rest of his clothes, leaving them skin to skin, heat to heat. Mindlessly she obeyed, wanting him too much to retain any good sense. Wrapping her legs around his lean waist she gasped as his throbbing manhood pressed against her entrance.

A sound rang through the house, harsh and piercing when before only the sound of their ragged breathing could be heard. A second time brought Dimitri back into awareness, his lips drawn back in a snarl, 'Son of a...' he caught himself before he swore in front of his lady. Pressing a quick kiss to her swollen mouth he lowered her feet to the ground, clothing both himself and Skyler in the way of his people he made his way to the front door, 'Stay where you are' he ordered to his lifemate.

Scanning the area he found... peculiarly a female, young, nervous but filled with hope. He jerked the door open to see ... Skyler staring straight back at him, fist raised as if to knock again a look of shock on her face.

'Is this Skyler Rose Thompson's residence?' she asked


	6. Chapter 6

Dimitri could only stand there dumbfounded as he stared at a perfect rendition of his lifemate. Only the girl standing before him wasn't the same as he knew. She seemed...perfect. Her eyes held a hopeful innocence, a naivety Skyler's lacked, Skyler had seen the worst horrors life could throw at her and her eyes betrayed her battered spirit. The familiar strangers face held no marks, the crescent shaped scar on her temple had disappeared and Dimitri could plainly see that her raised hand didn't comprise of the menagerie of scars that Skyler's did. Most of all Dimitri saw the girl's love of life, the belief that the world was good and worthy of trust. In truth this wasn't the Skyler he loved at all, merely a glimpse of what she should have been. Happy. Loved. Whole. But no less he realised that Skyler's supposed fragility and subtle enduring strength, the half moon scar on her temple and her old, intelligent eyes were what made her so completely unique. He knew that even if Skyler had been raised right in a stable and adoring environment it wouldn't really be his Skyler. The woman he loved above all else.

'Yes, it is. Who are you?' he managed to stammer out, feeling as if he were in another dimension... again.

'umm, well... my name is Dahlia Knight, Skyler is my twin sister.' She couldn't help the smile in her voice as she made the claim out loud.

_Skyler there is someone you really should meet at the door _

_Who is it?_

_It's a surprise, a very big, knock-you-on-your-ass kind of surprise _he added amusedly

Skyler rounded the corridor with a small frown on her face, as she saw the new guest she halted abruptly, the breath slamming from her lungs, head going shockingly light as she saw her own face go from a look of shocked awe to credulous joy.

'Skyler?' the 'stranger' reached out her voice wavering with barely contained emotion.

'I know this is weird and probably a bit late in coming but I wanted to meet you, we're twins'

Already Dahlia was moving forward, away from the defensive blockade the giant, gorgeous ... whoever he was had tried to make to embrace her long sought after sister. Dahlia couldn't help but feel as if a lost piece of her had now been replaced even if she had only known of her existence for two years. It had been a back breaking search, she had lost hope after finding that her birth mother was long since dead and then finding out Skyler had been in the care of a complete monster. At times she felt completely alone without any hope of belonging anywhere but she was known for her perseverance and complete stubbornness. Until she found Skyler's grave she would keep looking.

Realising Skyler had become slightly stiff and uncomfortable she pulled back from the hug with a triumphant grin.

'you _are_ like me then' Dahlia proclaimed 'you can see the future when you touch someone.'

'the future? Erm, no I read people's emotions and thoughts, you see the future?' there was the merest hint of awe in her voice. Dimitri's interest was equally roused, in Carpathian society those who possessed the gift of precognition where the most revered and respected of all, not since Vlad had there been one of the talent, his first instinct was to grab the girls and travel back to the Carpathian Mountains to meet Mikhail, surely Mikhail would ensure she was delivered into the arms of a lifemate.

Skyler suddenly glared at him, _so as soon as I find a sister, no, correction my twin you're all ready to pack her off to a overbearing, pig head, chauvinist so she can spend the next few centuries pulling out her hair and cursing the day she set foot to Russia. _

_On the bright side, sivamet, she will probably see it coming_, he grinned at her much like a boy who had been caught crayoning the kitchen wall.

'How is it you were separated, Dahlia?' he asked softly, careful to keep the laughter from his voice.

'Well... it's kind of a long story' she offered the stranger shyly

'I'm sure we can spare some time' Skyler interjected quickly, desperate to hear the life of a girl who seemed to belong, to have a place in the world.

'Well, the story my aunt told me is the best I can do. When we were born our mother and father were terrified that a bloke called Xavier would discover what we were, between us we were capable of accessing the past and the future with a mere touch, Razvan, our father, thought that if Xavier ever got his hands on us he would use us to bring the extinction of the erm... Carpathians and bring dominion over the humans. Razvan knew that the risk would be so much higher if we were to remain together in the ice caves where we were born. So he came up with a plan to free us, one night he made a cut in mum's, yours and my wrist and spread the blood around the room and covered his face in it as well. He used bodies of the dead and disguised them to look like us, with his remaining strength he constructed an illusion to make the bodies look exactly like us, he started screaming and moaning in grief until Xavier came to look, in the meantime mum had snuck us past Xavier and into his private quarters where the escape route was hidden, by the time Xavier figured it out we were free, leaving Razvan to suffer his wrath. However before we left he made mum promise to separate us, no matter how difficult it was, so that the full potential we could reach would not fall in to the wrong hands, I lived with our aunt and uncle's pack in Cornwall, England while she took you to the travel with the nomadic pack in West Europe, but apparently it didn't work out that way after all.' She added the last ruefully, seeing the tears shimmering in Skyler's eyes.

Skyler had to clear the clog in her throat several times before she was capable of answering, 'What do you mean pack?'

'Y'know, family... of werewolves' Dahlia explained, dumbfounded by her twins confusion.

'But I'm not a werewolf, neither was mum'

'Of course she was, are you kidding, we're from one of the most honoured lycan clans since like, forever, the knight family is descended from the most powerful lycan warriors in our history, Gabriel Van Helsing, the ultimate rogue slayer, he kicked serious arse!' Dahlia boasted prouder than punch of her heritage.

Dimitri shifted, desperate to stop the girl's tirade, she barely took a breath and spoke so fast he could swear he was listening to hummingbird feathers, not to mention the heavy Cornish accent skewing her mile-a-minute words to incomprehensible gibberish, it was too much for him, so much he preferred to listen to Skyler's soft, carefully measured words, her slight, delicate lilting French accent stirred life into his body making him so hard for her he could think of nothing but sweeping her into is arms and pounding them both into sheer bliss whenever he heard her melodious whispers in his ears. Yes, truly Skyler had a voice made for passionate nights in the bedroom.

'And do not forget, little sister, you are from the greatest heritage amongst the Carpathian people, the Dragonseeker clan is one of the most powerful families in our history.'

He was hoping, in vain no doubt, that his little revelation had produced enough shock to keep her quiet for a few minutes, but to no avail.

'No way! That's so friggin' awesome, I never knew that, OMG, I just have to tell auntie Annette she'll be so...'

'Can you shift, Dahlia?' he prompted again, praying for a simple yes or no this time

She grinned at him, a mischievous, angelic grin designed to charm her audience, 'Of course, what kind of werewolf can't manage the wolf bit?' she tsked at him purely because he had a look that said "don't tsk at me, woman"

Finally Dahlia grew very quiet, so much so that the very air seemed to still so as not to disturb her, both Skyler and Dimitri's breath was caught in their lungs while Dimitri moved to place his body protectively in front of his woman's as the young girls hair turned from a rich auburn-brown to inky black, her eyes changing from a dreamy dove gray to a vibrant, glittering gold. Muscles churned, cracked and popped beneath skin which gave way to a pelt of luxurious glossy black fur, hands and feet curling into five-fingered paws with wicked looking ebony claws at each end, finally the mouth elongated to a fierce muzzle filled with razor sharp teeth. The wolf sat back on hind legs regarding the couple with a humanesque smugness and amusement before trotting to Skyler's side to nudge her hip with its muzzle. _Your turn_. The feminine voice echoed in Skyler's mind.

'But, I- I can't shift'

_The hell you can't we have exactly the same genetic material, Skyler, if I can do it you can certainly do it._

She looked at Dimitri for reassurance, he smiled at her, genuine, warm, making her believe she really could do anything.

'Okay, tell me what to do.' Her voice wavering with compressed excitement and anxiety.

_Just withdraw into yourself, search through your soul and you'll recognize her straight away, call her forward, and __**do not **__be frightened of the shrinking feeling or you'll jump right back to human form which is fairly disorientating the first time round, ok?_

'Do not worry, baby, I will aid you if you need it' Dimitri's velvet soft voice reassured her as he gave her a gentle squeeze on the shoulder.

Skyler gathered her courage, closing her eyes she sought within herself, ignoring brutal memories that bombarded her, robbing her of breath, of sanity, of hope she found the part of her that had remained quiet for so many years, but it was there all the same and this time when it reared its head in recognition she realised that now she was looking for it, embracing it that it had sought to be free many times, no, every time. With every rape, every punch and kick, every burn; every time Skyler had cried in pain and fear the wolf was there, forced into submission and beaten down alongside Skyler until it no longer could come forward to protect its host, its rage had grown with every crime, ugly, violent, untameable rage, thirsting for the blood of her assailants, of anyone to appease the murderous bloodlust that had been crouching, waiting to strike.

Before Skyler could pull back in horror of its intent the wolf leapt free, forcing Skyler's spirit back. She was aware of a terrible ache thrumming through every part of her body, she heard the sound of her bones cracking, stretching. She felt the itch of fur beneath her skin, the bursting sensation of skin was sickening although not painful. Skyler was nearly thrown into convulsions as a strength so potent rushed through her body. It was both terrifying and exhilarating to embrace such power all her own. She fell to her knees using her already transformed paws to cover her eyes as thousands of images burned through her eyelids at a gut-wrenching speed. The smell of the wolf swirled through her senses until everything in the room dulled to a singularity. She was vaguely aware of Dimitri's voice in her head, a note of alarm, maybe even fear in his voice but she was too far gone, there was no way to fight against the wolf, even as Dimitri tried to quell the wolfs efforts she couldn't overcome her. Skyler had no choice but to drift inside the body of the wolf and hope no one would come to harm. A hopeless hope. The wolf turned towards Dimitri, crouched low, lips drawn back in a vicious snarl as it caught Skyler's scent on the man it didn't recognise as a friend. Inevitably then he was a foe.


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry this has taken a while. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and the patience for bearing with me. I hope you all enjoy the latest chapter xx Jeanerie_

Dimitri stayed perfectly still, sensing the turmoil between Skyler and the wolf. He knew one wrong move would induce an attack. The wolf was clearly hunting him, the head bowed low, hackles risen and the muzzle receding to reveal a mouth filled with vicious looking teeth. A low resonating growl bubbled through the throat making the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. Dimitri tried to reach past the animosity of the beast to the gentle spirit of his lifemate.

'Skyler... Skyler I know you can hear me, control this, you know I don't mean you any harm, communicate that to the wolf.' His voice was gentle, deliberately using the most hypnotic, soothing pitch. Very slowly he extended his arm, his palm toward the wolf, allowing her to catch his scent.

Inch by inch the wolf crept closer urged on by her hosts incessant pleading to spare the man before her. _Please, please don't hurt him, not now. Don't hurt him, don't hurt him._ But oh... how she felt like biting him. Just the once. He had to know that Skyler was _not_ going to be hurt by anyone anymore. She was close enough now to catch his scent, tentatively she touched her muzzle to his fingers, there was no trace of deceit or anger only honesty with a trace of concern. _This is my mate. _The frightened voice was clear and decisive as she declared herself as his. The wolf had to bite back her disgust. How had she not learned yet? How could she trust this male so readily? His hands now started to move up to the soft fur behind her ears, his fingers massaging soothingly. He was crouching in front of her, moving so softly she hadn't noticed until she could see those goddamn eyes of his. His hands were working magic on the fur on her neck, a dark spell he was weaving over her.

_Well... That certainly was piss on the rug stuff. _Dahlia's voice penetrated their minds.

Without any warning Skyler's wolf sprang away from him, leaping through a window, sending glass flying everywhere, she ran flat out through the snowy front lawn until she broke through the forest, her large paws perfect for keeping balance on the treacherous surface. The wolf's legs pumped furiously, the stocky muscle straining and screaming in delight with the freedom and power of the form. Skyler witnessed as a backseat passenger of the journey. For one moment she was heartbroken by the wolf's reaction to Dimitri, heartbroken that she felt his feeling of desolate rejection as she leapt away from him and their relationship, but now as she was running – no, flying through the forest she couldn't help but lose herself to the experience, to the euphoria of being a wolf. This was by far more potent, more exhilarating than riding on the back of a wolf. This was the ultimate freedom, held within the body of a beast of spirit, of untameable passion and ferocity she felt stronger. Invincible. She could hear everything, the smallest scurry of a mouse as it quickly avoided the predator, the rustling whine of the leaves and the wind as they danced together like lovers. Some distance away she could hear the gurgling of a stream and the thud of deer hooves as they stole a wary rest. The wolf salivated at the thought of the chase, the thrill of the hunt as she stalked her prey. The wolf ran quicker than ever, leaping over fallen trees as she caught the deer's musky scent. Twelve of them resting near the stream, nine females, three males. Only one was a buck though, the other two were too young to challenge his position yet. The wolf caught another piece of information from the wind, one female was old, feeble. Needing to rest far longer than any other of the herd. The deer were in view, the wolf was above them on a small cliff face. It was a great advantage, she was behind them on the cliff, able to creep up with unsurpassed ease to take her pick. The wolf stealthily made her way down a thin winding rock trail, not disturbing a single pebble to tip off her presence to the deer. She could see her prey now, the old doe laying with her legs bent inwards towards her body. She was so close now, so close, her gaze fixed on the doe until another scent caught her attention, a better scent, the young female doe reeked of health and strength, she wanted that one, wanting a chase, not an easy kill. The wolf sprang, leaping just a mere foot away from the doe who burst away with admirable speed. It would do her no good. The wolf was already near her haunches and her speed was waning, the initial burst running short as exhaustion took place, it was no competition with the wolfs stamina, her tenacity, the rest of the herd had long since fled in all directions while the unfortunate doe struggled for her own life . The wolf finally had her chance, giving a final burst of strength as she sank her claws in to the haunches, teeth locking on the thigh as the animal stumbled under the assault. The wolf seized the chance and ripped into the throat, the hot sweet taste of blood filling her mouth driving her to a frenzy. The does pitiful bleats and weak thrashing soon subsided as death consumed her. _C'est la vie. _Life was death. The wolf continued to tear chunks of flesh from the carcass, blood covering her muzzle and face.

_Skyler. Stop this now. You will make yourself ill. _The strong masculine voice invaded her feeding frenzy enough to bring Skyler out of her trance to realize what had just gone on. She was eating an animal. One of earths creatures and she was devouring it like a monster. Without any regard for the doe's life. The shock of it was fierce enough to bring her spirit to the forefront, forcing the wolf back into its den. The change this time was easier, her form re-emerging to that of a thin, naked, frightened, eighteen year old girl. She clambered up a small rock hill and sat on smooth boulder, sheltered by a more horizontal boulder. Rain started to slash through the air as she drew her knees up to her chin, her arms hugging protectively around her body, tears ran down her face as the events of the last hour replayed over and over in her mind. Too much. All of it. Nearly making love with Dimitri, she had a twin. Her twin was a werewolf. She was a werewolf. The wolf was insane. Skyler was insane. _Please come get me_. This time the lamenting cry was not to her parents, but to her Dimitri. Her husband. Her _amour. _She wanted to be in his arms, soaking up his strength until the rain in her heart ceased to pour.

_I am here_

He was. She looked up and saw the eyes of her salvation. Gently placing the red cloak around her shoulders he gathered his shivering, lost little lifemate into his arms. 'Let's go home' he murmured into her hair.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and support for this story**

Somewhere deep inside of Skyler there was a small beaten-down child screaming to get away from this man, shrieking her prophecy of betrayal, he would be like every other man, when she was content and glutted with obscene trust and admiration he would strike, he would force her into his bed, he would use her, he would beat her. He would tear out her heart. Throw it to the wolves. She would welcome death this time. This man had her heart. He had her soul. The whispers of cherishment and love had been sweet at first but as they fluttered through her mind they turned to bitter ash before her, her throat was dry. The heat beyond endurance. _Where am I? _Her hands flew out, hit a wooden panel, the impact sending darts of pain up her arms. She couldn't breathe, her mouth feeling clogged. The recognition hit her like a fist to a chest. The smell of whiskey and mould hung heavy in the air, between the small gap in the door she could see the bottles smashed over the floor, the lines of coke on the grimy coffee table, the belt laying malignantly beside it. Her back stung, her face throbbed, even her feminine core ached. Someone was in a rage, she could hear, the cursing, the threats, no, the promises of a madman. Footsteps. One. Two. Three. He was nearer, the faint light emitted from the gap extinguished briefly. The door flew open. She tried to scream, but the cloth around her mouth twisted it to a muffled cry. She tried to dive away, but the rope around her neck locked her to the tiny cupboard. She looked up, resigned to seeing her fathers face. It wasn't her father. Glacial eyes stared at her, flaming with hatred. 'Of all the women in the world why was I given _you_? A worthless whore. How could I ever love you?' His fist raised. Sped toward her tear soaked face. She didn't flinch. Not for him. This was her punishment. Three years pending. Her crime was creation.

_Wake up, honey._

That voice, so pure, so honest.

Skyler dragged herself awake, arms locked around her waist with unfathomable strength. _Where am I? _Trees capped meekly with supercilious snow, proud mountains quietly observing the triviality of nature from an eternal afar. Was this home? No, Paris was home. Gabriel and Francesca were home. Was this home?

'Do you want this to be home?' he asked. 'Skyler, sweetheart, what's wrong? Do you regret the binding of our souls?' he held his breath, suddenly terrified of what she was going to say. There was no way to go back to the darkness of his life, no way of leashing the terrible demon forever clawing at his soul.

'It's just...so much.' There was an ache in her voice, muffled against his throat but an ache none the less desolate.

She looked up at him then, bleakness clouding her eyes, 'I wanted this. I did. But I can't hold myself together, I keep thinking over and over that I'm going to wake up and I'll be back with _him_, that you won't be able to love me...'

'Well, we have something in common then, and that is the start of all the greatest relationships, is it not? I have never thought that you could find it in your heart to love one such as me either.' he smiled a little at her, his attempts at teasing her in the past never had fared well. They had only served to make her uncomfortable or make her give him that intriguing little frown with the adorable little pout, he still wondered how he had managed to refrain from kissing that look right off her beautiful face.

'You're making me blush, Dimitri.' She said, not looking at him 'I'm not beautiful'

'Skyler, look at me,' he waited until she turned to face him 'for you, _sivamet_ I would deny the splendours of unearthly paradise to crawl under the mercy of Virgil through all of Hell, just for your smile.'

Skyler had no way to answer him. No way to deny the truth in his words, the look of sincerity in his searing eyes to extinguish any argument, instead she gently brushed her lips with his, the merest contact but it sent lust arcing between the both of them. Skyler buried her face against his throat, inhaling his masculine, intoxicating scent and allowed the tranquillity of the forest and the man keeping her in safe arms.

'Baby, do you want me to heal your wounds now?' he murmured against her ear

'What wounds?' she asked, then she felt it, the tingling sting on her hands and wrists. She brought them up to her face she could see angry, vicious looking cuts on the palms of her hands, pieces of shattered glass were still embedded in her skin.

'Yes please' she breathed

Dimitri brought his palms to rest lightly on the back of her hands, guiding them toward his mouth, he breathed over them causing the glass to disintegrate in to mist. Skyler's eyes widened in amazement as his tongue snaked out to caress the lacerations, removing the sting, replacing it with a slow tortuous burn that sent colour rushing to her cheeks. The gentleness in his movements made her think of a life beyond all she'd known. A life of commitment and unselfish love. She drifted into a sort of dream world, induced by his magical mouth and whisperings in her mind. All the while thinking of children rushing around her legs, looking up at her with enormous glacial blue eyes and a thatch of shiny black hair.

They flew home. All the while Skyler kept her head tight against his chest. He had started to worry whether she would actually let go of shirt long enough for him to fetch her something to eat. She did eventually, retaining a firm possession of his hand instead. Although this may have been due to his pouting once she did let go, he felt bereft without her. He enjoyed the closeness. The intimacy. Hell, enjoyed it was too lenient, he revelled in it, wanting to savour it like a fine brandy.

Dimitri knew Skyler was anxious about seeing her sister again. Anxious and humiliated. As a wolf she hadn't given one though to the proper social conduct one uses with long-lost twin sisters who reveal the secrets of one's heritage. But then, who knew? Maybe turning into a giant wolf and leaping through an admittedly very sharp window pane was the protocol as a Lycan. As it was he had sent Dahlia to peruse throughout the house, keeping her away from the kitchen where he and Skyler stood making dinner. Skyler watched him methodically the entire time.

'I'm sorry about the window' she admitted ruefully after a short time of silence

'Never apologise for something so trivial to me, Skyler. Actually never feel the need to apologise to me for anything. Ever. I am just sorry you hurt yourself. Please use the door next time. Much safer.' He teased.

'I didn't have thumbs. The lock would have been tricky.' She added with a small smile. The first of the night. Progress.

'Ah, then my plan worked perfectly!' Dimitri grinned, she loved that grin, though she'd seldom seen it these past three years, she beamed every time she did. He was the poster-child for the cat who caught the canary. Or the wolf.

'I knew you liked my smile' he said slyly. Desperate to hide his triumph.

He suddenly turned to face her, from where he'd been stirring her soup. Gently he ran his hands along the silky expanse of hair, it was longer now, thicker too. And he could swear it had darkened a shade. Deep burnished mahogany. His thumbs caressed her cheekbones and her full lips. Noting the luminousness of her skin, the sparkle in those haunting eyes. She was exquisite. His hands ran down the length of her arms, feeling the shiver run down her spine. Infinitely gently he grabbed her by her waist to lift her on to the black marble counter-top. Her arms obediently snaked around his neck.

'Kiss me, Skyler, please.' He whispered as his forehead rested against hers, his body shifting to rest between her legs.

He half expected her to pull away from his demands, the demands of his body. She didn't, she placed her lips against his with more confidence than he'd seen in her since her arrival to Russia. Her tongue traced the seam of his lips. It was the only soft part of his body. And Skyler could get addicted to the sweetness of his mouth. He tasted the same as he smelled. Wild. Masculine with a delectable pinch of spice. Their tongues danced and writhed together. Dimitri loved the way she ended each kiss with a smaller one; as if she couldn't bear to stop just yet, had to keep coming for more. His hands were gradually sliding up her ribcage, seeking the treasure of her body. He had nearly struck gold when a small delicate cough from the doorway interrupted him. He bit down on his lower lip to keep from groaning in frustration. Every time he was close to Skyler he was interrupted. Either with a tree branch or a sister. He needed her. He was so hot and hard. Uncertain of how long that control of his was going to hold him steady.

'You're, um, soups about to burn' Dahlia informed, her face flaming red as she tried to look at anything but the two of them. The ice was broken, at least.

All three sat down to dinner, the twin girls with a bowl of soup in front of them, Dimitri with only sour grapes. Dahlia had been incredibly quiet as she'd eaten.

'How did you know Skyler was in Russia, Dahlia, her address should still be listed in Paris' Dimitri asked.

'Oh, um, It was I found her listed as the ward of Francesca and Gabriel Daratrazanoff. I went to their property and a man named err, Jarrod something told me she had gone away to Russia for a while. I had a vision of wolves running around her and she was with a man, you' she indicated Dimitri with an incline of her head 'I did some reading and found that there was a wolf sanctuary, the man I'd seen in my vision was the same as the one who'd wrote the books about it, it seemed logical to start there.' Dahlia proceeded to bow her head toward her soup.

'You did this alone?' he demanded.

'Yeah' she whispered, her voice wavered. Small, glistening tears fell in to her soup, 'excuse me' she ran from the large room like Satan himself was chasing her.

'Did I say something wrong?' he asked Skyler who was looking just as stunned as he must have looked.

'I don't know.' She replied, 'but she's so despairing, Dimitri, I can feel it from here, there's something wrong. I'm going to talk to her.' Skyler left almost as quickly as Dahlia did, leaving Dimitri alone to ponder the turbulence of women.

***

Skyler followed the trail of sorrow to the upstairs bathroom. She couldn't admire the detail and beauty of this futile room when Dahlia, her twin, sat on the floor with her knees drawn up, her frame quaking with heartfelt sobs as tears ran fatly down her cheeks unchecked

'Dahlia?' Skyler greeted

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, this is rude of me' she ran the backs of her hands over her cheeks, 'you must think I'm a mess'

Skyler snorted at that, 'You must have missed the part when I turned in to a wolf, leapt through the window and started having a hankering for hunting. Oh that was after I tried to kill my husband.' An odd giddy feeling accompanied the use of _that _word.

Dahlia turned to look at her living reflection. 'Your husband? He's you husband? You're married?' Dahlia rambled with half-hearted enthusiasm, the enthusiasm of a cancer patient talking about the weather in November.

'Yes' Skyler said simply, uncomfortable with the sudden scrutiny. 'Why are you upset?'

Dahlia shook her head, tears abruptly started to fall again. 'My pack, they travelled to Russia with me, but now...they've left me, disowned me. They blamed me for cursing them.' Dahlia's hands captured her face as her head shook violently in a silent No.

'How could you possible of...' Skyler started, baffled by such a heartless thing to do, not that she wasn't a stranger to cruelty herself.

'I saw them die, Skyler, all of them. Viciously, brutally murdered, it's my fault for leading them here' She turned bleak eyes towards her sister

'I can't stop it from happening to them. I came to find you, here, because I have to try to stop it'

'Stop it?'

'I have to try to stop your death, Skyler, you die too, tomorrow'

***

Dimitri stood at the base of the stairs, debating whether to go and apologise or let them talk. That's when he felt it. The prickle at the back of his neck he got whenever an intruder was on his territory.

This time the pricke was mcuh worse.

He knew only one thing that could cause this.

A vampire. A master vampire.

**Hope you enjoyed, sorry for the teasing ****, and also sorry for the time its taken to update. Please review, until next time xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

Mist was heavy in the night air, masking every evil waiting. A scream, hollow and knowing rang through the night. Bitter rain lashed his body as he ran. His breathing laboured, ragged. Blood dripped steadily down his arm and chest, tickled his neck like a disturbed child, he was becoming weak, the trees and branches distorted, blurred into a mass until he stumbled and fell to his knees, drawing in gaping breaths of oxygen. He wanted to sleep, curl up in the soil, let his troubles push up from the earth and form a rose. A black rose. Rose. Skyler Rose. Skyler. Skyler. He had to get to Skyler. He pushed himself to his feet gasping through the pain. _Look to the moon. Your guiding light back to darkness..._  
There it was, the moon, full with its promise. Bloated with blood, her blood. He ran. Ran with the speed born of desperation, malicious branches cut at his face so blood dripped in his eyes. He ran. The trees cleared, rocks round and oblivious now littered the way. The smell of a thousand murders, the smell of a child's scream, a woman's tears, a father's plea filled his nostrils. Vampire. He stopped. Behind a boulder shoes peeked out, his gut tightened, the air congealing in his throat, his head span. _Am I alone? Will she jump from the rock grinning 'Fooled you!' That's what she will say. She is going to run into my arms. I'll hold her. 'Yes you got me, Skyler' I won't yell. I won't reprimand her for scaring me. It won't matter. She will be in my arms. Jump Skyler. Come back to me Skyler. Don't leave me Skyler. Please. _

He had been moving, he could see some of the legs now, calves, knees. The jeans were yanked down, a torn scrap of cotton lying miserably nearby. She was sleeping. It was a girl sleeping, she had wandered through the forest, picking up wildflowers, humming to herself, not paying attention to the hour or where she was, when he returned the girl to her worried, calmly panicked parents he would tell them to guard her better, to cherish her, not to pander to a childhood delights and keep her safe. He would go home, tell his Skyler what he had found, she would shyly enquire about the girl 'is she OK?', 'was she hurt' he would tell her not to worry, he had taken care of her, returned her to grateful arms and Skyler would smile at him. The lost girl served her purpose.

Facedown the lost girl lied, her back bare, spinal column stretching through her skin like antique furniture protected by a white sheet. Scars. Blood. Blood juice. Intestine soup. Dimitri gently eased her over onto her back, brushed the hair out of her eyes. Her grey eyes were open, she was dreaming. _It's time to wake up now, honey. _Dimitri didn't look at the hole through her chest, nor did he look at the slices across her abdomen, the organs decorating the floor and trees. He looked into the eyes of his Skyler, his love. His beautiful gift from the angels. He hugged her to his chest and waited, waited for her to look back at him. Waited for the angels to give her back.

Dahlia released Dimitri from her grasp. Tears coursing from her haunted eyes. 'Do you see now?'


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys, It's been a while so first of all I apologise for the delay on my updates it's been driving me insane not being able to write at all. I also apologise that I only had time to post a short chapter which some of you commented on. Anyway I'm hoping I have time to update more. Enjoy the chapter!

Dimitri couldn't speak, couldn't move. The beast in him too close to allow civility, his teeth had lengthened like rapiers, he was certain his eyes were glowing a fury-fuelled red. She couldn't die, there would be no redemption for him on that road, he would demand blood, he knew that but what he didn't know was whether he would stop at the monster who took his light from him, with the blood of her killer in his veins who else would have to face his wrath? It couldn't happen, he could not even afford to entertain the idea Skyler might ...

_It's not going to happen. _

_I know, baby, I swear to you nothing will ever take you from me._

_I believe you. _That couldn't have been love in her voice. The soft, breathy note in her voice had not been there the night before, had it?

Dahlia cleared her throat, she could see the connection the two of them shared, it seemed as if they were waltzing in a great hall completely alone, so totally oblivious to anyone but each other. It was silly really, she had just told them that Skyler was going to die the next night and there they were staring at each other like they were seeing stars for the first time.

'So what are we going to do?' she snapped impatiently.

'We?' Dimitri choked

'Yes we, I came here to stop this at the cost of my pack, my _family_; I am _not_ going to sit back and do nothing while the last link to my genome, to my mother is murdered.' She lifted her chin, hoping to God he wouldn't see the trembling in her lips, hands, knees, well pretty much all over.

'Dimitri,' Skyler said softly 'I'm going to call for Gabriel, maybe he can help.'

_Gabriel? I need you._

The reply was swift, a deadly growl only a threatened father could master. _What has he done to you now?_

_Nothing Gabriel, he's been wonderful through all of this. There's a master vampire near, it's thought that he will kill me tomorrow night. Dimitri cant hunt him alone. How close are you? _Automatically Skyler felt terrible, she was asking the two men that meant most to her to hunt the most despicable, vile creature for her. They could be killed. For her. It wasn't fair.

_We will make our way back sweetheart. We are not far, it will only take us until sunrise. Why are you so sure he will succeed in killing you? _Although the words were soft, Skyler could hear the iron in his voice, the threadbare beast that he had always worked so hard to keep her from seeing was now roaring to protect his child.

_We saw it. _She said simply.

'They're on their way,'

'OK, Dahlia how do you suppose we can change this vision of yours?' Dimitri asked

'Well, did you recognise the area she was um... found in?' Start with the basics, that was what she had been taught since childhood, the simplest road made for a successful journey.

'Yes, it looked like the Western most point of this forest, it gives way to a mountain range outside of my territory.'

'So where she was found was not on this compound?' Dahlia asked, he had to be certain, absolutely certain.

'No, it was about fifteen miles outside of the reserve, why?'

'Because it may mean that all that is needed to save your life, Skyler is to stay in this house until the vampire is dead, maybe even for Dimitri to stay here until the thing moves on.' Dahlia really did hope this was all that was needed.

'That's all?' Skyler asked, was that really all there was to it? Was there really no reason for this sick, shaky feeling in the pit of her stomach. She glanced at Dimitri, he looked so strong, muscles clung to his back and hugged his arms, his shoulders looked capable of burdening the world and they gave way to a lean waist and legs so long she couldn't help but wonder how they would feel entwined with hers as he held her in those magnificent arms.

'It could be, you know the butterfly effect, the simplest action has the most profound consequence.'

'Excuse me' Skyler murmured and quickly left the living room.

Skyler sat in the basement, she knew it was adjacent to Dimitri's sleeping chamber, the chamber where she had held him in her arms after Gabriel's attack, silently learning his mind, memories. The torment and isolation he had suffered for centuries and then, when he had finally found his salvation the one person who could take away the rage and sorrow from his heart and mind she had rejected him, made him wait for three wretched years until she could summon the courage to face him alone. But it didn't even stop there, oh no, her childish whining had nearly killed him, she had nearly killed him when she'd lost control and to top it all off like the proverbial rotten cherry, she now was sending him to face a vampire and the total outcome could result in him turning vampire himself.

'How can I live with myself?' she asked quietly to herself. She toyed with the small pendent that hung around her neck, holding it to her heart as she remembered the first time they met. The fear and uncertainty that clung so insistently to her mind as she fought a future she had no right to judge. Now she couldn't remember why she feared him so much, yes he was a ferocious warrior with violence sewn to his very soul, he treated those around him with coldness and ambivalence, coiling himself like he was ever ready to strike out; but with her he was so gentle, patient and understanding. He looked at her and she felt her reaching towards him, desperate to keep his beautiful eyes locked on her.

'Skyler?' Dimitri's velvet voice echoed from the steps leading to the rest of the house.

She brushed at her cheeks, surprised to feel the tears rolling down her face, 'I'm here' She watched as he descended the stairs, his face a mask of love and concern.

'Baby, don't cry, nothing is going to happen to you, I swear it on my life.'

'No! Don't you dare!' she exclaimed, with everything else that had happened that was the last thing she wanted to hear. 'Please just stay safe, can't you stay here... with me'

'Honey, you know I cannot allow a vampire to stay in my territory unscathed, especially not if there is a chance you will come to harm. I cannot.'

She walked over to him, closing the unbearable distance and wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her ear to the strong beat of his heart. He was alive. Alive. 'Where's Dahlia?'

'Upstairs, she's sleeping, we have to wake her when your father gets here'

'Good, so she's not going to interrupt.' she said mischievously

Her hands slid into his shirt, she traced the defined muscles of his abs, his chest, then back down to run his hands over his back and hips. Slowly she withdrew her hands to unbutton his shirt. 'Skyler' Dimitri groaned into her hair, his hands pressing her closer, bringing her hips against his hard erection. She had to know what she was getting herself into.

'I know what I'm getting myself into. Make love to me, Dimitri.'

With that, he lifted her into his arms. Bringing her mouth to his he kissed her with the ferocity which belied his love for her, his tongue sliding into her mouth and caressing her tongue. He waved a hand, the stone wall parted aside to reveal his sleeping chamber. The walls sprang to life with candles mounted into the indentions, the soft light illuminating the intricate carvings on the walls.

In the centre of the room was a large king sized bed, adorned with black silk sheets and decadent pillows it was divine, Skyler had spent a small amount of time resting on it as she had waited for him to heal, as worried as she'd been she couldn't really remember the feel of it but now as Dimitri settled her on to it she had to stifle a moan of pleasure. She looked up at him as he removed the rest of his shirt, her breathing ragged as she took in the expanse of his tanned skin, his tousled raven black hair that hung past his shoulders and obscured his face from her, except for those royal eyes, glowing with lust, the heated look in his eyes alone made her body ache and throb for him. He settled over her again his mouth descended back over hers, gentler this time; stealing her breath until she realised they no longer were separated by cotton and silk but rather skin to skin. Skyler could feel every muscle, the way the fine hairs on his chest tickled her breasts, sending a flush of moisture between her thighs, she could even feel his heart beating against her own in a passionate rhythm. _Ignore it_. She chanted in her mind, no way could she ignore his burning erection sizzling against her thigh, so hot she thought he was going to melt right through her leg in a sensuous puddle. She tried to move away, certain she could not take all of him into her body. Unerringly her mind purged an image of a man, a stranger on top of her, driving something awful into her body, the pain searing her in two. She wanted to scream, throw him off and crawl back in Francesca and Gabriel's grotto of solace but she could only lie there and remember, remember how a small apartment in Paris became one of the darkest pits of hell.

'Skyler, look at me.' Dimitri commanded 'do you see me?'

He shifted, moved away from her to the other side of the bed, reaching further into her mind to try to ease the terrible memories pouring through her mind. His body trembled with smothered rage. His lifemate... so wounded, he would make this right for her, show her he could be the man he deserved. He drove away the burning need to dominate her, to blanket her and show her that he was the alpha, she already knew, there was no point in milking a dead cow, so instead he rolled over and leaned against the headboard in a half-sitting position, he held out a hand to where she huddled on the bed, 'come here, baby' he crooned, dressing his lower half in flannel pyjamas to ease her mind.

Skyler stared at him with tear filled eyes, she had just ruined one of the most perfect and gentle moments with him, because she still, after all these years could not run from her past, could not escape the heritage forced upon her, that of an evil, loathsome man with thoughts of greed and malice. Now she was here with Dimitri, her hardened warrior with a granite soul who looked at her with admiration and respect, a man who for centuries had faced a burden solely, stoically. It was this Dimitri who had danced so tenderly with her frail self three years ago, who in the middle of the night had whispered her stories of mystical wolves until she fell soundly asleep, who had nearly died for a simple kiss. In her heart she knew, she _knew_ she loved him, somewhere between the mess of these past days it had happened like a shooting star, one moment there was only the faintest glimmer and the next it had illuminated her entire world leaving her breathless. Her time was finite, tomorrow she didn't doubt that she would be dead, despite her reassurance to Dimitri she knew there was nothing that could be done, the knowledge settled like lead knives in her chest. She was going to enjoy her time with the man she didn't want to separate from, not in life or death.

Blinking back tears, Skyler climbed slowly across Dimitri's lap, snuggling tightly against his chest. His hands gently stroked her back, tracing her shoulder bones and then rib cage then travelling through the railroad of scars. She reached down to push the pyjamas down his hips. Before either could hesitate she settled herself over him, sheathing him completely. Both groaned at the sensation, Dimitri's mouth found hers as he drove upward with his hips, they moved in perfect unison, the pleasure building and building until colours exploded around their eyes, moaning and clinging to each other, not caring about tomorrow, savouring the night.

Dimitri finally fell asleep as the sun began to creep like syrup through the windows of the mansion. Skyler lay across Dimitri's muscle-laden chest, unperturbed by the lack of breath or heartbeat in his body, when he slept he seemed so much younger, so peaceful. His femininely long lashes dusted his high cheekbones, the cruelty and determination that etched his mouth softened, reminding her again of the man that had so tenderly made love to her. Running her hands once more through his soft hair she gave herself up to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

_A quick heads up, the first part is in Dahlia's POV. I was bored with 3rd person and had to try it out. Again thanks for the amazing support (and patience) with my story. Love you guys. All fabrications and ideoligies belong to the wonderful mind of Christine Feehan. _

My first vision was of one of the pack children swallowing a poisonous mushroom. I saw him. I saw him pick it up from the ground where he had been playing with his brother. I saw him eat it. I saw him grab his stomach in agony and vomit. I saw the vomit turn to blood. I saw the boy collapse and his brother scream for help. I saw his eyes close. I did not see his eyes open again. Two days later, we heard the scream for help, the males ran, our healers tried to heal, but nothing changed. His name had been Matka. Black hair. Chestnut eyes. Age four, same as me at the time. I loved him. We played kiss chase once, he caught me, kissed me and I loved him. '_Farul datswva' _We are mates he said. We had been inseparable, until we were separated. I still can't let him go. For me there is only Matka. My soulmate killed by a mushroom. A bastard mushroom. Most likely I could have saved him, that day I saw him go with his brother and I didn't believe he was dying with every step. I was four if that's any excuse. A hug from my father and it went away, Matka would come back and we'd climb the oak trees, he'd give me a flower tell me we were going to be _jarelas _warriors fighting against our rogue wolves side by side. Killed by a mushroom because I didn't tell anyone about what I saw.

It was ironic, not telling what I saw got Matka killed, telling got my pack killed. Now I am the rogue and eventually I'm going to die, in the lycan species whenever a pack member was isolated either through death or banishment he or she would deteriorate, the mind becoming desolate and paranoid, often this resulted in the suicide of the individual, sometimes the madness would become so vicious it would form a completely new madness, one that would turn the wolf inside rabid, seeking living human flesh to feed from, interested only in the torture of men, the rape of women and sporting children against each other, forcing them to kill the other for survival. It won't be me, I can't turn to that, not after seeing the scars on Skyler's arms and face, the weariness in her eyes. I'll find a way to make her live. She was facing a happy life, I know that, if I can get her past tomorrow, she will be radiant for centuries. I've seen her children, eventually she'll have eight children, five boys, three girls. Each mini effigies of their parents. The blue eyed guardian will not leave her side. They will hardly spend a night apart. If I can only keep them together for this one night.

xxx

They woke precisely together, Dimitri stretched his long body and drew Skyler into his arms, pressing a kiss to her mouth before burying his face in her neck. She was still with him. 'Your father and mother are here.' He said softly, more to control himself than warn her. They were hovering outside, greeting the wolves that claimed the territory nearest to his home, Dimitri could feel Gabriel's rage as potently as his own. For the first time in three years they had an understanding, they would not allow Skyler to die. They dressed slowly, never quite managing to keep their hands impersonal. Then made their way up the stairs to face the Dark Twin

'This girl... you are sure she can be trusted?' Gabriel asked carefully.

'Yes I examined her mind for ulterior motives and the vision was definitely legitimate. A vampire will kill Skyler outside of my land.' Dimitri struggled to maintain the stoicism in his voice.

Gabriel let his breath out in a long, deadly hiss, his rage only increasing when Dimitri shared his experience of the vision mind to mind.

'We do not know who we are fighting, there is no image of the vampire, only the aftermath.' Gabriel stated .

He glanced at his lifemate, Francesca stood aside tears streaming down her face, struggling not to fly into hysterics, she had seen her child slaughtered too. He drew her to him holding her for a moment until the trembling in her slight frame ceased. 'Where is the girl?'

'Dahlia' s still sleeping upstairs, I'll get her' Skyler said before heading toward the stairs.

'We're locking her up. She is not stepping outside of this house. Not even to the porch. Then we will kill this vampire.' Gabriel snapped.

'It is probably the best choice' Dimitri agreed.

_Dimitri, she's gone, Dahlia's gone. She left a note. _The was panic in Skyler's voice.

_What does it say? _He asked already using his preternatural speed up the stairs

_I'll make it right. _Skyler repeated simply.

Dimitri made it to Skyler's side, Gabriel and Francesca close behind him. The window open, satin curtains billowing calmly in the wind. Her belongings were gone except for a small photograph left on the bed, showing Dahlia at about eight years old, five smiling faces around her, she had pink icing tipping her nose and laughter lit her gentle eyes.

Dimitri leaned out of the open window searching for the girls scent and tracks in the snow, strangely there was no trace of spoor anywhere in the room and fresh snow had obscured her footprints or she had turned into her alternate form and mingled with the genuine animals.

Without warning clouds swept through the sky, lightning lit the sky like jagged teeth laughing maliciously at them. A scream bit through the air, turning their stomachs to ice, Skyler threw herself at the window into Dimitri's arms.

'The vampire has her, oh God, we have to help her.' She exclaimed, not pausing to consider why she was so certain.

Dimitri was already moving, relying on Gabriel to make sure Skyler stayed in the house, he streamed through the widow, sending a silent command to his brethren to aid him. He saw his three strongest packs filter through the trees beneath him, he increased his speed, covering acres of land quickly. He paused only to lower the fence surrounding his territory before resuming his flight, this time in the form of a hawk, he tried to pinpoint Dahlia's location only to find it was a completely blank slate, the crisp scent of snow and evergreen trees filled his lungs, instead he had to rely on the vision and the instinct that drove him beyond his normal senses.

Without warning, not the slightest hint of power or the taint of evil to tip him off ice spears began to cascade from the sky, jagged and at least three feet long they fell with brutal force, Dimitri quickly sent the wolves careening to a safer distance, for some it came too late, spears ploughedthrough their bodies, shattering skulls and severing spinal cords. One spear caught Dimitri through the shoulder, sending splintering pain through the birds small body, there was no way to fly, he couldn't run on paws and make it to Dahlia in time, he fell from the sky, landing with the nimbleness of a Carpathian and ran flat out, the moon was full, round like the gleaming eye of God guiding him to the mountains.

A scream again tore through the sky, raising the hairs on the back of his neck and burning coals of despair through his gut. Blood ran down his arm, breaking his concentration. For the first time in centuries he felt off balance, dread filling him at the thought of what he was about to see. He had seen thousands of victims through the ages, women, children, entire generations of families destroyed by one vampire, he had even faced the fates of associates, murdered in malice for their connection to him. But this time... this time he had emotion, he had the responsibility of a lifemate, the true love of a fragile and beautiful woman. This time it was not a face he could remove himself from, ignore and carry out the justice of his people, this was the genetic duplicate of his lifemate; how could he fail either of them? How did he go back to Skyler and admit his failure, his ineptitude? His body was torn from stray branches but he barely felt the burning sting. He was at the clearing, trees parting to reveal uneven and foreboding rock formations. He scanned carefully, the stench of evil was thick in the air as was fear but there was no evidence to say the vampire was near.

A small sound had his head spinning to the right, a choking gurgle, reminiscent of a doe in the jaws of a wolf. He leapt the distance, weaving around a particularly high boulder. Blood. On the rocks. On the ground. Flesh scattered like breadcrumbs. A hand. Delicate and feminine laid on a boulder almost regally. The torn body of a nineteen year old werewolf. All the determination and pride leaking out to soak into the ground. Dimitri knelt down beside her, his body shaking, eyes burning, his hand brushed tenderly through the little girl's dark hair. Her features were serene, no hint of pain, she looked an angel. Perfect in spite of the damage done to her. So peaceful. It was a shock when her eyelids fluttered open and she coughed, thick blood seeping from her mouth. Her grey eyes stared at him, as focussed and fierce as any wolf he'd seen. The fire of the Dragonseeker's flared in her eyes.

Dimitri's breath turned to ice in his lungs, for one moment, she had looked just like Skyler, not just her physicality, of course, but her spirit, the passion that had endured, that allowed them to survive. Slowly he gathered Dahlia into his arms, if she was alive she could be saved, Francesca was here she could heal her. He began to bite his wrist, starting the conversion process, but her remaining hand stopped him.

'I don't have a lifemate, Dimitri. I won't live my life alone, without my pack.' She croaked, spilling more blood.

'What about Skyler, you came all this way for her, now you're going to leave her?' Dimitri said softly.

'She has you. I've done what I came to do.' Dahlia was slipping away from him, he could feel her spirit growing fainter, every instinct he possessed demanded he saved the girls life, possibly even that of a Carpathian male.

'I told you, I don't have a lifemate, he died a long time ago. Please. I'm going to Matka.' She paused to wipe the blood from her mouth again, she knew there was little time, her words were becoming discernible. She only hoped her sacrifice would prevent Skyler's death.

'Take care of Skyler. The price for your lives will be high, but it will be just. Remember the dead can answer your call.' She looked up at him and smiled apparently thinking her cryptic words were clear as diamonds, that they solved everything. The tension ebbed from her body. Her dove grey eyes glazed. Dimitri listened as the death rattle whispered through her throat before grief shredded his soul and he roared his rage. One day. He had known of her existence for one day. In that one day Skyler and he had gained a lifetime of information. Dahlia had given Skyler her heritage. She had given her a new strength, a new confidence and ally to rely on. For that Dimitri owed her, and in the end it was a debt he could not repay.

He didn't know how long he sat there with Skyler's twin lying dead in his arms, an hour maybe two. He was completely closed off from Skyler, unable to find the courage to return to her with his failure. He sensed Gabriel was approaching him but made no move to acknowledge him, instead he fabricated a sheet long enough to cover Dahlia's now ice cold body. He didn't think it was necessary for Gabriel to witness the corpse of a girl who looked exactly like his daughter.

'Did you kill the vampire?' Gabriel asked, materialising just to the side of him. 'Dimitri, you are weeping.' Gabriel had to hide his shock, to him Dimitri had always seemed to be cold, harsh and more than a little difficult; to find him bent over the body of a girl he just met seemed odd to him.

Hastily Dimitri wiped the back of his hand against his face, to his surprise a smear of blood came away, it took him a moment to realise that he was feeling Skyler's grief, as well as his own. Skyler had known all along, she'd silently been sharing his mind as she had practised in the days spent healing him. Instead of answering him Dimitri decided to go on the offensive.

'Why are you here? You have left the women unprotected.'

'So the vampire still lives.' Gabriel responded dryly already preferring the morose Dimitri to the jackass any night.

'He already fled when I arrived. I would have tracked him down but I could not leave her to die alone.' It was almost an apology. Almost.

'Where did he go?' Gabriel demanded.

'He must have travelled through the mountains, I will track him this night. It must end.' He bit out the last words, his fury taking hold once more.

'Take the girl back to your reserve, Dimitri. I will hunt this foul one.' Gabriel ordered.

'No, the threat is to my lifemate, he is on my territory and is challenging me personally, I can do no other than oblige him.' Dimitri said formally

'Do you know who it is?' Gabriel asked, there was an edge to Dimitri when he spoke of the vampire, a look of betrayal burned in his eyes, tinged with an ember of despair. Gabriel had the same look in his eyes when he had to hunt Lucian all those centuries ago.

'Yes.' Dimitri said sparsely. He laid a hand on the top of the sheet, cradling Dahlia's head. A final apology.

Dimitri stood slowly, squaring his shoulders, his back to Gabriel. He let out one long exhale before he jettisoned into the air. He dreaded this. He had never felt dread before, the uncomfortable feeling of air being siphoned from your muscles was difficult to ignore. Twice now in one night. Absently he hoped it was not a permanent fixture of regaining emotion.

This had to be done. It was his fault really for letting this rivalry so far. He had made a pact with himself when he knew, he would only seek him if he was to come to Russia. Foolish. The foolishness of a young hunter who could not conceive of such a betrayal.

It took close to three hours before Dimitri found a strong presence. The scent he knew, even tainted by evil the lingering scent of metal and gunpowder clung to the malformed creature. In the owl body he had chosen Dimitri could see the form, leaning against a flat rock, legs outstretched and crossed. From afar he was perfect, a young, handsome male in his prime. His black hair fanning out like a patriotic flag, his skin dark and smooth. Dimitri circled slowly, gradually decreasing his altitude, wary for any traps, the ground seemed firm and untouched yet he was certain there were strategic pit holes, most likely filled with vicious spears or another pestilence, it would be so like him to fill it with scorpions. He would know, Dimitri detested scorpions.

Confident he was safe from any trap the foul one could have set Dimitri materialised, to the side of the vampire about fifteen feet away, not so close the vampire could easily rip out his heart but not too far that the vampire could make a hasty exit. He steeled himself for what would surely be the hardest kill he would ever make.

'Tiberiu, my old friend,' he greeted 'it has been a while.'

_Yes another cliffhanger, the battle is coming up I promise you. Hope you enjoyed xx_


	12. Chapter 12

'Tiberiu, my old friend,' he greeted 'it has been a while.'

The vampire stayed motionless, deaf to the hunter's presence. His eyes burning pits of emptiness stared blankly ahead. Dimitri tried not to let his excitement radiate, Tiberiu was caught in a trance, sensing things far beyond the norm even for one of their kind. As boys growing in a time of turbulence and massacre Tiberiu had been haunted by visions of the dead or dying. He was perpetually caught in between the world of the living and the dead and no one knew why. Ghosts talked to him incessantly, not to try to drag him to the land of mists but just to scream at the only entity that could acknowledge their screams. And acknowledge them he did. Tiberiu had often acted up, causing trouble in the village, juvenile pranks mostly against the adults, leaving the safety of the village to seek out places where no man had lost his life. But no one knew truly how far Tiberiu's problems sank, he learnt to keep it hidden beneath a facade of indifference and youthful arrogance but Dimitri remembered how often he had come across him curled like a foetus scratching at his ears, his face, arms or anything to distract himself from the torment. This is what had first bonded them as children. Dimitri was the one to give him his sanity back. They had been no older than their twenties when Dimitri had thrown him a sword, Tiberiu's half mad gaze darkened with confusion.

'What's this for?' he whispered, never quite managing to raise his voice louder than the ghouls that shouted him down.

'Fight them off.' Dimitri said plainly 'Go ahead, come at me with everything you've got'

There had been a second when Tiberiu had been unable to, his family weren't warriors and Tiberiu in particular detested anything to do with killing, but then something changed in his mind, maybe a ghost insulted him, maybe he hated the weakness of his mind and body or maybe he hoped Dimitri would kill him in the process but he charged with a ferocity that mocked the ancient warriors. From there on Tiberiu had been obsessed with combat and weaponry surpassing Dimitri's family trade to invent weapons far beyond the time period. Dimitri couldn't help but think that he had given Tiberiu the tools to become such a monster, if perhaps instead Tiberiu would have diplomatically given up his life and commit to the land of the dead, if it wasn't for him.

Dimitri couldn't waste the opportunity, he could come back any second. He launched himself at his friend, his heart in this throat. He smashed into Tiberiu but it felt as if he had smashed into a sheet of concrete. An illusion, it was an illusion. Now he was trapped. Caught like a fly in web, he knew better than to struggle, he remained calm, feeling for the weaves. He stopped abruptly when he heard the slow, sardonic applause coming from the left.

'I see your time in Russia was spent well, really Dimitri I expected better than this' Tiberiu scolded, a grim smile sketched on the macabre face.

He didn't reply, focussing on the threads slowly reversing them from his right side. He didn't manage to get far, he was thrown to the ground with incredible force, air rushing out of his lungs. He flipped over and came to his feet, simply standing calmly in front of his former friend. Flashes of Dahlia's death stabbed through his eyes. It was Tiberiu who had killed her, he wasn't a friend, or innocent boy. He was the same silhouette Dimitri had been hunting for eight hundred years.

He didn't respond, within the blink of an eye he had dissolved to the finest vapour and streamed straight up to the clouds forging his own ice spears in the freezing temperatures, he slammed them down directly where Tiberiu was standing, knowing he would feel them coming. Tiberiu feinted to the left towards the cover of the trees, as Dimitri knew he would, he created pressure within the wood splintering the bark with thundering force aiming for the vampire. The stench of his tainted blood and the foul hissing shriek told him he scored a hit. The smell became increasingly stronger. Tiberiu was coming at him. He fell back, changing his form to an angel, huge, elegant jet black wings melded to his shoulders. He hurtled back toward the ground, his wings folded close to his body for extra speed and defence. The two figures slammed into another, the sound like mountains shattering. Dimitri had slammed his fist hard into Tiberiu's side, hoping to get to his heart or weaken him, he heard the ribs snap and Tiberiu's scream of rage, his hand burning with the acid blood but he pressed on.

The vampire locked Dimitri's arm to him and shot back to the ground, slamming Dimitri into the hard ground the earth pluming around them. Dimitri's hand lost grip, his forearm and shoulder snapping under the impact, the breath burning out of his lungs. Dimitri had no time to rest, he flipped to his feet, fashioning another sword for both hands, turning slowly.

The vampire was nowhere to be seen, Dimitri was impressed, not a single trace of him remained, even the blood on the ground had been removed.

'Well done, Tiberiu,' he called out 'you're a professional coward'

He waited, stood in the snow with a slow puddle of blood spreading around him, he didn't want to assess the damage to his body, he could already tell his wounds were severe, but nothing was more important to him than finding the vampire. He had taken his lifemate's sister from her, took the only connection she had with her heritage, with her mother; he didn't care about his childhood friend, the boy he had seen crying, desolate with the burdens of the dead. He just wanted justice for Skyler, the only justice he could give her.

He noted the ground began to dry, the snow melting away to reveal the dry earth, leaves, long grass and dry wood swirled on the ground around his feet, piling around him, slowly but Dimitri wasn't fooled, he waited still, making a performance of looking around for Tiberiu, he felt the charge in the air but he wasn't prepared for the ferocity of the fire spreading around his legs, he shifted to mist too late, his legs and abdomen, even his face was charred and black, the pain tearing a scream from his throat.

The vampire was on him before he could think, driving him back down to the ground, smashing his head on the rocks, punching his face, slamming his fist against his chest. Dimitri felt blades slicing through his skin, heard his bones snapping, smelt his blood filling his nostrils, and all he could do was stare up at his former friend and think of his failure to Skyler. How could he be her lifemate, bring her happiness when he couldn't defeat this threat to her?

Tiberiu reared his fist back, a snarl rumbling, the only sound Dimitri could hear until he heard...Skyler. She'd been with him the whole time, sharing his pain, giving him strength, he could hear her now, weeping, screaming for him to fight. But he couldn't fight, his body was broken, his arms and legs useless, his blood running through the earth.

The vampire struck, his fist punching through his cheat, while he bent forward and bit Dimitri's neck, his jagged teeth shredding his jugular. Dimitri felt himself slip, his soul reaching for the meadow of mist and ghosts, the land that still cradled him, he couldn't hear Skyler anymore, he felt cold, empty. He could hear something else, a plea, soft and playful and so warm. He turned his head. He wasn't lying on the cliffs anymore, he was at his old home, his sisters sitting by the fire, smiling up at him, beckoning him with tiny hands.

'Read to us,' they called.

'Don't leave us,'

'Where is she?' Dimitri croaked, his throat felt sore, and why shouldn't it? It had been ripped out.

'She's here, with us'

'Where?'

'Come play with us'

'I can't' he whispered.

'I'm here' a voice called behind him

He turned, his breath stopped, just stopped, his eyes filled with tears.

'Vespera'

She was a woman, not a child of ten, but a tall beautiful woman, her hair flowing to her waist, curving round her angelic face, a smile touched her lips, a smile for him, her eyes shining in rapture. At him. He was ashamed, had to look away, he had killed her, stopped her from being this woman before him.

'You betrayed her.' Vespera said harshly, making him wince.

'I know' he said quietly

'Not you, _eka_, brother' Vespera said gently. She stood to the side to reveal Tiberiu, he was behind her, looking as he had in the old days, his face etched not with hatred but with sorrow, he was staring at Trinity, she was staring back. He walked toward her shakily, he bent to one knee in front of her.

'She could have been yours, you could have been together here, in this world, but you chose to abandon her to death alone.' Vespera said starkly.

Trinity stood before Tiberiu, slowly, so slowly she reached up and placed her hand against his cheek; Tiberiu seemed to melt against her. He began to cry, then his cry turned to a scream, an agonised scream of the damned. Until finally a light began to absorb them both. They were gone. But together at last.

Vespera turned to Dimitri, held out her hand. 'I'm taking you home brother.'


End file.
